


A Dragon's Mate

by minseoksuwu



Category: EXO, EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Cliffhanger, M/M, Other, Prince Byun Baekhyun, dragon - Freeform, i don't actually say Chanyeol's name, i just want it to be chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24237706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minseoksuwu/pseuds/minseoksuwu
Summary: Prince Baekhyun is sacrificed to the local dragon in exchange for the kingdom's protection.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Implied Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	A Dragon's Mate

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda short and ends on somewhat of a cliffhanger because I didn't want to end up writing a really long fic again... (I have several of those WIP on my google drive T-T).  
> Originally I posted this with my EXO Scenarios but now its separate so... yeah... if you haven't read it already: please enjoy!
> 
> Also this is loosely inspired by [Virgin Sacrifice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892844) by [XiuChen4Ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiuChen4Ever/pseuds/XiuChen4Ever)

Baekhyun awoke on the cold hard ground. The rain pouring down on him, drowning out all sound. Except. There came a rumble. 

At first, he thought it was the sky but when the sound came again, he realised it came not from above him. But from behind.

He turned around, adrenaline now pumping through his veins. He’s heard stories of the beast in the mountain, none of them very pleasant. Some stories talk of a monster covered in fur with six legs and six heads that would freeze any who came near his lair and use their frozen bodies to decorate his cave. Others talked of a dragon that would cook you with the fire of its breath and eat you as you burn alive.

The rumbling came a third time. 

He tried to stand up only to find he could not for his arms and legs had been tied together.

Of course he would be the sacrifice. He was young, beautiful and, most importantly, unwanted. Making him the perfect candidate, never mind that he was a son of the king, because being the youngest of eight siblings meant Baekhyun held no importance to the crown. 

He might have already known his fate, but he never thought it would come so soon.

He thought he’d be able to read more, sing more, live more.

Another rumble cut off his meandering thoughts.

“Don’t cry, little one” came a deep voice.

Baekhyun whimpered in response. He hadn’t noticed the tears streaming down his face like waterfalls.

“Oh, they really didn’t want you running away did they. Come, let’s get you out of those ropes.” The voice spoke again, gently. Not the tone you would expect from a bloodthirsty beast. But then again, you wouldn’t expect to hear a beast talk in the first place.

He opened his mouth in an attempt to say something, anything. To try and plead for his life or maybe a painless death. Anything. But, for the first time in his life, no noise came from his lips.

“What’s wrong, boy?” the beast asked, still unseen by him, “never had someone look after you?” 

It wasn’t that no one had ever looked after him. Looking back, he realised that whilst the servants at the palace took very good care of him, no one, not even his mother, had talked to him in such a caring and kind tone. 

“N-no,” he croaked. Finally finding his tongue in his dry mouth.

“Calm down, little one,” the voice encouraged, “I’m not going to do you any harm. I just want to get you out of those ropes and under a warm blanket by the fire.”

He didn’t know why but the explanation calmed him a little. Though a part of him pleaded that he remember why he was sent here. To be a sacrifice. To die.

Having been an optimist for the entirety of his life, and wanting to be out of the cold, he pushed his fear far back into the deepest parts of his brain.

Since the voice hadn’t revealed itself to him, he presumed it was awaiting some form of permission. (This thought made him believe the earlier words even more). So, he gave a small nod.

What walked out of the cave after, caught him by surprise.

A man.

On closer inspection he noticed that patches of the man’s would-be-skin was actually fire coloured scales.

The boy’s eyes widened, the fear he had recently buried, making its way back. The man paused.

“Don’t be frightened,” he began with his deep soothing voice, “I will never harm you.”

Baekhyun did not calm, but the man walked closer, though this time at a slower pace than before so as to not scare the boy any further. 

Gently, he reached forward and first brushed the hair out of the boy’s face. Then he slowly, cautiously, began to untie the tight ropes and free him of the cruel bindings the servants must have put him in while he slept.

Once he was freed of the ropes, the man helped him stand. Or at least tried. Baekhyun had no feeling in his legs because the ropes had been tied too tight and had been wrapped around him for too long. It would take a while for the blood to start flowing to his legs again.

He wanted to cry, and he did. 

His tears were unstoppable and the sobs racking through his whole being paralysed him. The scaled man could not stop him from crying so he decided to pick him up as the rain started falling harder, cutting into the boy’s skin, and another rumble was heard. This time from the sky.

He wanted to struggle but he had no strength. He now shivered in his thin, wet nightclothes. The cold wind crashing into his thin frame on one side and the beastly man’s warm body hugging the other.

He was lain down by a soft fire, the scaled man’s warmth never leaving his side, and covered in a fur blanket. Baekhyun felt his eye-lids drooping from the warmth and comfort that swaddled him.

As he slowly drifted off to sleep, he heard the deep voice say, “I will make them pay for what they have done to you, my precious mate.”


End file.
